Oxidized petroleum fractions, which fractions include waxes and petrolatums, are known as a source of saponifiable material useful in the production of lubricating greases and in the formulation of protective coatings.
Highly oxidized petroleum fractions and processes for their production are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,186,077 and 4,198,285 of the inventor herein. Oxidation of petroleum fractions, e.g., petrolatums, utilizing the processing conditions described in these two U.S. patents provides oxidates having high acid numbers which have advantageous properties over oxidates produced in accordance with previous oxidation techniques.
While oxidates produced conventionally and in accordance with the processes disclosed in the above-described U.S. patents have advantageous properties, the viscosity, molecular weight and integrity of these oxidate products are not completely sufficient for all applications and improvements in these and other characteristics of oxidate products are desired.